Until Death, My Last Picture (A Creepypasta)
by NeoCaliber
Summary: Pictures cover your bed as you sift through them. Disturbing pictures to say the least. Ever since you've committed to learning about the Pasta family, every photo has at least one of them present. What is the most unnerving is the Pastas seem close enough to take the camera from you or worse. You decide to take a break. You shouldn't have. (M. Reader X Jeff X E. Jack X Ben D.)


**_Until Death, My Last Picture_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _None of the Pastas are mine! Legend of Zelda isn't either! (Although I would love to own it all!)_

 ** _Summary_** : _Pictures cover your bed as you sift through them. Disturbing pictures to say the least. Ever since you've committed to learning about the Pasta family, every photo has at least one of them present. The most unnerving about them is the Pastas seem close enough to take the camera from you or worse. You decide to take a break. You shouldn't have. (M. Reader X Jeff X E. Jack X Ben D.)_

 ** _Couples Featured_**

Jeff the Killer X Male Reader X Eyeless Jack

Ben Drowned X Link X Dark Link

Dark Link X Male Reader X Ben Drowned

 ** _Warning 1_** **:** _As you have probably noticed, I write mostly about Yaoi/Yuri FF's. Therefore, this is a Yaoi FF. If you don't like, don't read! To those who do, please enjoy! **R &R**_

 ** _Warning 2_** **:** _**NOT** for the faint of heart! This FanFic is intended to scare the Hell out of you! If you can't handle it, don't read it._

 _Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One:** What Are You Doing?

* * *

 ** _Your POV_**

Pictures upon pictures cover your bed as you sift through them. Disturbing pictures to say the least. Ever since you've committed yourself to learning about the Creepypasta family, every single picture has at least one of them present. You turn your attention to the albums precariously stacked beside the bed, filled in the past few months. As you pick one up and flip through it, you notice that two members of the Pasta family are more prevalent than the rest.

Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack tie as the most frequent, followed by Ben Drowned and Dark Link tying as second, then Slender Man and the rest of the Pastas. Evidently, your camera seems to be a Jeff and Jack magnet because they appear in most of the photos. The most unnerving about them is the Pastas seem close enough to take the camera from you. Or worse.

In light of this, you decide to take a break from your camera for a while. Little do you know that, as Ben would say, you shouldn't have done so. Your life is going to take a turn for the worst. Or will it be an adventure worth writing a yummy dish of pasta about?

 **-XxxxxxX-**

 ** _Jeff the Killer's POV_**

Jack and I sit in a tree watching our beloved photographer get up from his bed, our family's pictures decorating it, and do the unthinkable. He's putting the damn camera away! He always leaves it on his desk in front of the very window through which we watch him.

"You do see what (Boy Name) is doing, right Jeff?" My best friend looks at me.

"Yeah, I do." I frown in my own unique way. "The others won't like this at all."

"What should we do?" Jack askes.

"He-he." I stop watching (B N) momentarily as my signature grin widens. "I know exactly what we're gonna do."

"Oh-no." My eyeless friend shakes his head in disbelief. "You really don't mean that we're gonna – "

"Yep!" I easily stand up on the narrow tree limb. "Absolutely."

"I never thought you would actually consider such a thing, but then again, you're Jeff." Eyeless Jack follows suit. "Let's just hope Slendy doesn't find out too soon."

We leave for home when (B N) turns his lamp off and settles in his bed for the night. On the way back, we decide to get Ben and Dark in on this plan as well. Just as the two of us step inside, Sally informs us that Slender Man is waiting for us in his study. Judging by the suffocating atmosphere and the nervous looks everyone (save Dark of course) has every time they look up in the general direction of our leader's study, Slendy's not happy.

"Save it." The tall and foreboding Man voices his agitation and growing impatience. "I already know about what he's done. Correct me if I am wrong, but you were not planning on telling me were you?"

"Well, what's the point if you already know?" I answer. "Besides, we have a plan on how to fix the problem."

"I KNOW!" Slender's tentacles seem to writhe with irritation before he brings his voice down to normal level. "However, I do not think torturing or scaring the hell-fire out of (B N) will make him want to resume his hobby."

"We aren't just planning on doing just that." Jack speaks up.

"Oh?" Slender turns his attention to my partner in crime. "Oohhh…"

I grin even all the more. Slendy is quite quick on catching on to things of this nature. Apparently, this just shifted things in our favor. Just then, Ben Drowned enters the study.

"Yes, Slender?" The green-clad nightmare askes as his partner, Dark Link, comes in also, closing the door. "Hello, Jeff, Jack."

We greet them back and I become giddy with excitement. This is actually going to happen. Wait until you see what we can do, (B N)! Interrupting my thoughts, Slender Man clears his throat.

"Ben and Dark, some very startling news was brought to my attention." He begins. "I am pairing you two with Jack and Jeff for this special mission."

"(B N) has decided to put away his camera, and it does not look like he will continue anytime soon." Slender lets me relay the information. "Therefore, we need to fix this little problem."

"Little is an understatement." The Faceless Fear corrects me. "This young man possesses a special power that will benefit our family in many ways. He must continue this hobby and you must figure out why he stopped in the first place. Understood? Any questions, comments, snide remarks?"

"Can't you just tell us?" Ben points out.

"It would save us a lot of time." Dark adds.

"No." Slender shakes his head. "You must all find out for yourselves."

With that, the four of us are dismissed.

* * *

 **Author's Note : **_Hey, you guys! Sorry for the hold up about the progress of Bite Me Not. With college and Writer's Block, it's been hard to update._

 _I hope you guys like the start of this Fic._ ** _Creepypasta has ensnared me!_ **_As you probably gathered from this, this is going to be a pasta of sorts. I would love it if any of you would give me any suggestions on how to make this as creepy as possible!_

 **Stay creepy my friends.**

 ** _R &R!_**


End file.
